megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:BOXN
Editting For DeSu2 anyway. I think Luvil wants to sprinkle a bit of his help everywhere but I'm just dedicating to DeSu2 right now. Zahlzeit 03:34, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Oh you were that guy? Well okay. Good luck. Zahlzeit 03:39, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Ahriman/Angra Mainyu Looking at the release listings for the game Angra Mainyu's info should be moved to the Ahriman page, since Ahriman is from the newer (and only I think) English release out of those games. Sorry about the late reply, I was having hard drive trouble last night. I ended up having to factory reset my laptop and now I'm in the middle of redownloading newer Internet interfaces. Message 18:52, April 9, 2012 (UTC) :I thought the Dell Data Safe would have handled it but it looks like even that got wiped. Anyway, I'm not editing anything at the moment so you can go ahead. I'm still tracking down my AVG subscription confirmation on my Yahoo account so I can get rid of this darn McAfee program. Message 20:11, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Re: Dem Skype convos It's funny because you would have been there for the call if you just played Live-A-Live like I told you to. Zahlzeit 22:49, April 10, 2012 (UTC) High Res Images Yeah, it was done in PCSX2. McPwned 20:58, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Thor He needs a skill merge and Persona 4 stats. -- Zahlzeit 25px|User:Zahlzeit|link=User:Zahlzeit 11:21, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Actually i knew that, weird, i may have skipped some when making some new pages (like the Dzlob one). Thanks nevertheless for the advice. Yafusa 17:22, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Why you hate me for? I don't know why you hate me so much, It is because of typing am very sorry, but I just try my best and I try to improve of my typing or making sense for that. i can't help that i have a disability, i was born from it. so you don't have to be so rude. Minako22 19:17, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Series Order The series order outlined in my User:Great Mara/Sandbox is listed by which initial game of a series came first. The SMT series/universe games will always be listed before Majin or If... Message 09:07, May 5, 2012 (UTC) :Let's see if I can explain this better after spacing the list out. Blocks are formed by which game from a series (SMT, Majin Tensei, Persona, Devil Summoner) came first. And games/media listed in the higher blocks will always be listed before games/media appearing further down the list. Message 09:14, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Skill Merging Queries :http://megamitensei.wikia.com/wiki/Suzaku -- Zahlzeit 20:40, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Quizzical Adventure I don't even know or why anyone would say they're the same to be honest, so no. -- Zahlzeit 20:47, May 10, 2012 (UTC) User spaces Once again, you are not allowed to edit the personal spaces belonging to other users. I shouldn't have to repeat myself. Message 23:27, May 10, 2012 (UTC) : How I refer to things in my personal space is my business. If I choose to refer to it by its English release name instead of the Japanese release title then that is MY decision. Furthermore, if I catch you messing with anyone else's user space after this warning I will stop you from editing period, with increasing lengths as necessary. Message 01:57, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Art >Should the oldest concept art be put up If it's the best quality yes, if there's a tie still yes because the new art usually has this weird shadow shading and stuff. Still, new art can be put up instead. >so new wiki browsers would know the daemons/characters original appearances? That's what captions are for. -- Zahlzeit 17:36, May 15, 2012 (UTC) :Like, a reason new art might be put up like for Orcus so Horkos and Orcus do not have the same main image. It was confusing before. Or how Succubus had old art from one of the NES games but it had text all over it and I just replaced it with the Soul Hackers art. -- Zahlzeit 17:40, May 15, 2012 (UTC) :::Well prove she doesn't look the same in Rondo and Giten. -- Zahlzeit 18:20, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Re:Insults I admit, I was misremembering, but naming the section "why I hate you" didn't really paint you in the best light. I take it back, the insults didn't start until she admitted she was autistic apparently, and then there were the blatant troll comments about ass cancer and the like. I am sorry, I misremembered. I'll be honest, I am not going to pursue the thing further, as, well, I don't really care. Sorry for the trouble.--Otherarrow 01:35, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Re: Ellipses I forgot that ellipses are the three dots... those. Anyway, I do that just out of habit, not because to replace the commas or the final dots (which I forgot the name). I just do the ellipses out of habit because I really don't speak much and because of that, I unwillingly add the ellipses like if I was talking. I know, it may sound weird, but that's how I am. I think this will be enough to your curiosity :P -- Crok425 07:34, May 19, 2012 (UTC) If... Sprites Yeah so I was like "I better save these fucking sprites before the site goes dead" and I still didn't, I still didn't goddammit and now that site is dead like I predicted. Fuck. -- Zahlzeit 18:11, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Games I only have the two Devil Survivor games, so I wouldn't mind contributing to those. Mai Is Me 05:58, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Sorry that I didn't reply sooner. I've been pretty busy on my own wiki. But sure, I could help. And your message didn't bother me. Mai Is Me 00:51, July 4, 2012 (UTC) About Betelgeuse I created Betelgeuse`s page. And i used the movie source because it`s true/demon form matches with one of the transformations the character in the movie undergoes. Nevertheless you can add the myth information, when i was creating the page i looked up for data on a possible myth concerning it and the only one i found about was about the comet/meteor/whatever. So if you have better information about a myth about him, please add it if you find it relevant. I`m answering to this now because i`ve never been to Betelgeuse`s page since i created it. Sorry for the late response. Yafusa 03:30, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Zoma or Seed/Zeed Zoma/Zouma is the romaji for the race title 造魔. The game will ask player to rename their Zoma the first time you fuse it, so I didn't use the default name ジード/Zeed directly. While the ingredient to fuse the Zoma is Dolly Kadmon. -- Inpursuit (talk) 11:24, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Sarva Sarva is the sanskrit name for Rudra who is a epithet of Shiva and Sarva is a daeva in Zoroastrianism.--JupiterKnight 23:02, June 15, 2012 (UTC) SMT1 Yes, I have played it. Why? The only SMT games I have not played are those that haven't been released in English (or fantranslated), both Persona 2, both Raidou and stuff like DemiKids and Last Bible. --Abellan 18:15, June 18, 2012 (UTC) SMT4 evolution I saw your question in Raijuu edit tag, so I've added few more parameters in template:SMTIVstats‎‎ which allow you to add the information about demon evolution and special fusion. Check the template page for all the parameter names. -- Inpursuit (talk) 11:16, July 18, 2013 (UTC)